bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Carson
Charlotte Carson (née''' Moore') is a minor and recurring character in ''BoJack Horseman. She is especially a prominent character in [[Season 2|'Season 2']], in the episode [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]].'' Physical Appearance Charlotte is a doe with light brown fur, with cream-colored fur on her eyes, mouth, inside of her ears, and the front of her body. She has three cream-colored freckles on both her cheeks, darker brown fur on the top halves of her ears and on a spot on the top of her head, which could represent hair, along with a very small tuft of fur that sticks up on it. She has purple eyes. In the 80s, she wore a short purple dress with a black belt and yellow zigzag like designs on it, a sleeveless light blue jean jacket, two necklaces with magenta pink beads, neon colored bracelets, small light blue leg warmers, and purple sneakers. In Herb's photograph and BoJack's hallucination dream in ''Downer Ending'','' Charlotte wears a sleeveless lavender dress with what appears to be little orange and green flowers on it and green boots with grey socks, and a grey sweater over her dress. In the summertime she wore a tank top version of this dress, along with green shorts. She now has bags under her eyes. In [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]], she looks the same as she did in Herb's photograph and BoJack's dream, although she is shown to now regularly wear a jean jacket over a white top with a long red, maroon, pink, and blue skirt, brown shoes, two necklaces, and a bracelet on her left wrist. Personality Charlotte is shown to be an easygoing, polite, kind, level-headed and fun-loving woman, and has always been a good friend to BoJack. She is shown to be content having left Hollywood and opening her own store in New Mexico, while also starting a family. She originally represented BoJack's youth when he was happier before he became famous and was corrupted by Hollywood. Due to this and the fact she moved to Maine shortly before BoJack's fame and she is seen as the one that got away. BoJack even dreams about moving to Maine with her and having a happier and peaceful life with a daughter in a drug- induced dream. She was always supportive of BoJack and Herb, especially Herb. When she and Herb broke up she continued to keep in touch with him until his death. However, it is implied she also showed a romantic interest in BoJack. However, Herb apparently made the move on her first. She tells BoJack she doesn't think he would have tried even if Herb wasn't around, because she thinks BoJack is a coward. While being laid back and peppy as a young adult, and even in the present day, she was not ignorant about what a town like Los Angeles could do to a person. She gives BoJack rather insightful advice before she leaves for Maine, saying "L.A. is a tar pit and by the time you realize you're sinking, it's too late." However, when BoJack brings this up in the present day she laughs this off, saying she though she was so deep when she was younger. She does revise her opinion, however, and says it's not where you are its who you are. Charlotte is sad to see BoJack's self-destructive tendencies. She tries her best to steer him in the right direction, while avoiding being caught up in his life. This does come to a breaking point when they kiss, and immediately after she regrets it. He begs her to run off with him due to always wondering what would have happened. Here she finally realizes how little BoJack has changed. She rejects him and his delusions that are based on the fact they knew each other briefly thirty years ago. BoJack ignores the fact she has clearly moved on and built a life for herself. She is extremely protective of her family and will do anything to protect her children. She is understandably unforgiving and aggressive after she catches BoJack in bed with her daughter, on his boat. Background 'History' Charlotte 'is the ex-friend of BoJack, and the ex-girlfriend of Herb Kazzaz. She currently resides in Tesuque, just outside Santa Fe, New Mexico, where she owns a store called "''Your Deer Friend." She is also the wife of Kyle Carson, and the mother of Penny Carson and Trip Carson. Charlotte first appears in a flashback of BoJack's life in the '''80s in when she was still dating Herb and best friends with both Herb and BoJack. She worked as a bartender at the comedy club Herb and BoJack performed at. One night, Herb, BoJack, and Charlotte are invited to a party by the executives. BoJack, while glad for Herb, is disappointed that his big break has not arrived yet. Charlotte assures him it'll come, but what she's actually worried about is how fame will change him. She walks him over to see the tar pits across from the party, saying, "L.A. is a pretty town on top of black tar, and by the time you realize you’re sinking, it’s too late." BoJack doesn't seem to understand, he asks if this is a science lesson. When she tells him it's a metaphor, he groans and says that's even worse. Charlotte then reveals she's moving to Maine, to BoJack's shock. When he asks if Herb knows, she says he does. However, she doesn't think she's the person he's looking for. BoJack says he'll miss her. Charlotte then asks if he would have made a move on her if Herb hadn't met her first. She says she doesn't think he would have, because she thinks he's a coward. Charlotte only stays in Maine for a month, before moving to and settling in New Mexico. She married a man named Kyle Carson and had two children with him, a deer girl named Penny, who was born in 1997, and a human boy named Trip, who was born in an unknown year. Season 1 In ''The Telescope'', a dying Herb reveals to BoJack that he still keeps in touch with her. He shows BoJack a photograph of her standing in front of a log cabin with a small lake in front of it. In ''Downer Ending'', BoJack has a drug-induced dream where he chose to move to Maine with Charlotte. They are living in the cabin seen in the photo from Herb's photo. They live out a peaceful life while having a daughter named Harper. Season 2 In ''Still Broke''n, Charlotte appears for the first time in the present day. She reunites with BoJack at Herb's funeral, after thirty years have passed since they last saw each other. She reveals she talked to Herb before his death—Herb did not tell Charlotte about his fight with BoJack. She found out after reading ''One Trick Pony'', his biography. BoJack finds that she had only lived in Maine in the 80s for a month before moving and settling in New Mexico. She hands BoJack her business card and invites him to visit her if he is ever in the area. BoJack eventually visits Charlotte in the town of Tesuque, New Mexico when he runs away from Los Angeles in [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]]. She reveals to BoJack for the first time that she has a family. He meets Kyle, Penny, now seventeen, and Trip, now a young teenager. She tells BoJack she's glad he's here, and invites him to stay. BoJack bonds well with her family, especially Penny, and extends his stay for two months upon Charlotte's suggestion. When he returns from playing Penny's surrogate date for her prom, and after turning down Penny wanting them to have sex, he confides to Charlotte about his struggles and worries, to which she responds that he cannot run away from his problems, and especially himself. In a moment of tenderness, BoJack and Charlotte kiss, but immediately afterwards Charlotte begins to reject him. BoJack then asks her to run away with him, confessing that he has loved her all this time. She rejects him, however, telling him she built a good life with her family. Charlotte states that BoJack came "''rolling in like a hurricane" all because the two knew each other for a short amount of time thirty years ago. She tells him he must leave tomorrow morning, because he makes her "too sad." After BoJack returns to his boat, Charlotte's attention is drawn by one solitary balloon with a glow stick attached floating down, one of the same ones made by BoJack and Penny's prom group. She follows it toward BoJack's boat, where she hears noises coming from within. She then opens the cabin door to catch BoJack and Penny in bed, about to undress each other. She angrily orders Penny to go to her room, and demands BoJack leave within half an hour or else she would call the police. Charlotte ends by threatening BoJack that if she catches him trying to contact her or her family again, she would "'''Fucking' kill"'' him. Season 3 She and Penny are indirectly mentioned by BoJack in the Season 3 episode, ''Start Spreading The New''s, when BoJack vaguely talks about the incident with Penny to Heather, a reporter from Manatee Fair, after BoJack's libido while having sex with her is ruined when she mentions "getting on her boat" when seductively talking to him. Unbeknownst to BoJack, she records this confession. The next morning, when he realizes what he's done, in a panic he tries to tell Anna, but she, who overheard everything the previous night as she was in the other room next door, cuts him off and simply tells him she'll take care of it, which she tells him she did later on. Though Penny receives further mention as well as an appearance in [[That's Too Much, Man!|''That's Too Much, Man!]], Charlotte has no further ties to the season. Season 4 Charlotte and Penny are both brought up in two instances in [[Stupid Piece of Sh*t|''Stupid Piece of Sh*t]], during BoJack's self-loathing inner monologues, where he shows he still guilt over what he did to them. Season 5 Charlotte appears in The Showstopper, during BoJack's drug-induced dream, in the musical number Don't Stop Dancing 'Til The Curtains Fall;'' which is sung by Gina Cazador. Season 6 In [[A Quick One, While He's Away|''A Quick One, While He's Away]], reporters Paige Sinclair and Maximillian Banks from ''Hollywoo Reporter'' are investigating the circumstances behind Sarah Lynn's death, due to her mother, Carol Himmelfarb-Richardson repeatedly calling the publication to get information about the details surrounding her daughter's death. They interview people coming out from an AA meeting and comprise a list of celebrities who attended the meetings. Finally, a bird man confesses he had seen Sarah Lynn about a month before she died, and it was clear she was using. They ask the man if Sarah Lynn said something. He tells them she didn't but her friend did. They then press the man on who her friend was. He says he can't remember. He then tells them the man told him a story about when he went to New Mexico. He said the story was about a girl and a mother, that the narrator of the story had sex with either the girl or the mother. The bird man tells the reporters he remembers the name of the girl from the story, Penny Carson, and the man telling the story was weirdly proud of it. The man tells the reporters the narrator of the story told the people at the AA meeting they could look her up and that Penny Carson was her real name, and he was confused as to why the person telling the story wanted them to look her up. This leads the reporters to travel to New Mexico to investigate further. Episode Appearances Season 1 *''The Telescope'' (flashback, official debut) *''Downer Ending'' (dream sequence) Season 2 *''Still Broken'' (first present day appearance) *''Yes And'''' (non-speaking appearance)'' *[[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]] Season 3 *[[Start Spreading The News|''Start Spreading The News]] (indirectly mentioned) *[[That's Too Much, Man!|''That's Too Much, Man!]] (mentioned)'' Season 4 *''Stupid Piece of Sh*t'''' (mentioned)'' Season 5 *''The Dog Days Are Over'''' (indirectly mentioned)'' *''BoJack the Feminist'''' (indirectly mentioned)'' *''Head in the Clouds'''' (mentioned)'' *''The Showstopper'''' (mentioned, photographed)'' Season 6 * ''Intermediate Study Scene w/ BoJack Horseman'' * ''Good Damage'' Relationships *BoJack Horseman (Former Friend) *Herb Kazzaz (Ex-Boyfriend/Friend, deceased) *Kyle (Husband) *Penny (Daughter) *Trip (Son) *Harper (Daughter; Fictional) Trivia * Charlotte is three years younger than BoJack, as revealed by Herb in ''The Telescope''. * Charlotte is the second of five characters to use the word "fuck." The other three are Herb in Season 1, Todd in Season 3, BoJack (towards Beatrice) in Season 4, and Gina in Season 5. The writers have a rule, which is that this word can be used only once per season and only when a character's relationship with BoJack is permanently ruined. ** Out of the five ruined relationships, only the one between Todd and BoJack appears to have a chance of improving, as BoJack is among the first few people to whom Todd willingly discloses his asexuality. *** The only time that rule was broken is when Diane shouts "motherfucker" after being told that she's pregnant, in the very first second of Brrap Brrap Pew Pew ''which immediately picked up at the last second of Love And/Or Marriage'' (where she is heard uttering "''mother-''" before it cuts to the end credits of the episode) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deer Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Alive Category:Carson Family Category:Minor characters